Secrets
by SuicidalItaly
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even little Italy.
1. Blood

"It's so red..." Felinciano says as he looks at his now bleeding arm. He looks at the rest of his left arm looking at old scars and new ones. "No matter how many times I do this it still feels like the first time..." Felinciano grabs a rag on the bathroom counter and wets it and cleans his bleeding arm. Out of instinct he flinches when the rag touches his new wounds but continues to clean his arm. "I have to hurry or Germany will get really angry. I cant be late to the world meeting again..." Done cleaning his arm he puts the bloody rag in the laundry and heads to his bedroom. He looks through his closet and selects his uniform and puts it on. As he slips his arms through the sleeve's he cant help but to lightly hiss in pain. Once he finishes tying his tie he tugs down on his sleeve's for extra measure. "I better go now..." And with that being said Felinciano heads out his front door and heads to the meeting.


	2. The meeting

As Feliciano was walking to where the meeting was being held be spotted his Japanese friend Kiku up ahead of him. 'Ok put on your best smile or he'll think something is wrong.' "Ciao Japan!" Kiku looks behind him to see Italy running up to him. "Konichiwa Itary-kun. Your up earry(early) today. What for?" "Oh I just don't want Germany to get angry at me again!" "That's understandable. Rets hurry then, or we wirr(will) be rate(late)." "Ok!" Feliciano and Kiku walk to where the meeting is being held. They arrive to their destination and go inside. "Doitsu!" Italy immediately clings to Germany's arm. "Vill jou get off of me?!" "Aww but doitsu! I want to hold your arm!" "Italia let go! Zhe meeting is going to start in a couple minutes!" Italy sadly lets go of Germany's arm but brightens up when he sees his brother. "Fratello!" Italy hugs Romano from behind and smiles. "Get the fuck off of me bastard!" Italy just giggles and lets go of his brother and runs to his seat. Italys smile fades away when he sees France. 'You fucking bastard...' Italy quickly puts his fake smile on and and sits in his seat.

AN: Ok I'm sorry if it's crappy I'll try to make the next chapter longer. And also I would like at least two comments on this chapter please.


	3. A broken promise

Author note: Ok in the chapter I'm going to be calling Italy 'chibitalia"' as well as Italy. And can I please have four reviews in total? In other words I want two more reviews with that said On to the story!

"Holy Rome! Where are you?" Chibitalia was walking around Austrias house looking for his crush the Holy Roman Empire. "Ah! I'm over here Italy!" Chibitalia quickly walks over to the voice and sees Holy Rome. "There you are! I was looking for you!" "Looking for me? But why?" "I have a present for you!" "A present?!" Holy Rome blushes. "Y-you didn't have to Italy." "I know but I wanted to!" Italy pulls a rose from behind his back and hands it to Holy Rome. "A-a Rose? Thank you." Holy Rome smiles and takes the Rose blushing. "Ve~ Your welcome! told me that this flower represents love! So I wanted to give it to you to represent our love!" Holy Rome smiles and holds Italys hand. "Thank you Italy." Chibitalia smiles as his curl turns into a heart. The scenery around them begins to change and Holy Rome and Chibitalia are in a field. "Italy become part of the Holy Roman Empire!" Chibitalia has tears well up in his eyes. "I'm sorry Holy Rome...but I can't. If you become to big you'll die like nonno Rome! I can't help you die..." "I'm going to war Italy. Will you please come with?" "I-im sorry Holy Rome but I can't..." Holy Rome turns around and starts walking away. "W-wait!" Chibitalia runs up to Holy Rome. "Let me give you a good luck kiss." Holy Rome blushes and leans in and kisses Chibitalia. "I've loved you since you the 900's Italy." "I love you Holy Rome. I always will." Holy Rome holds Italy close. "I will come back, I promise." After saying that Holy Rome lets go of Italy and walks away. "When you come back I'll make us a feast!" Italy yells to Holy Rome who simply smiles.

Italy wakes up in a cold sweat with tears streaming down his face. "You lied to me Holy Rome...you promised you would come back.." Italy curls into a ball and starts to silently cry.


	4. A dark past

"Italia! Vake up! Ve have a meeting!" Italy turns away from from Germany. 'Damn german...and I just fell asleep too..' Italy sighs. "But Doitsu I wanna sleep!" "Vell you had all night to do zhat. Now get up! And get dressed!." After saying to get dressed Germany throws Italy's clothes onto Italy's bed and exits the room. "Fucking asshole..and since when was there a metting today?!" Italy sighs and sits up and puts on his clothes. "Another meeting...ill most likely see him..." Italy qyuickly brushes his and puts his shoes on and tugs down his sleeves for extra measure. "Doitsu I'm all dressed!" "Zhen come on! Or well be late!" "Ok~!" Italy exits his room and leaves with Germany to the world meeting. They both get in Germany's car and Germany drives them to the meeting. Once Germany parks the car Italy unbuckles and runs to the building. "Italia! Jou better not get lost!" "I wont~!" While walking through the halls trying to find the meeting room Italy bumps into someone. "I'm sorry!" Italy looks up to see who he bumped into and his eyes went small and his face turned pale. "It's been a while, Italy." Austria says looking down at Italy. "..." Italy just stared at Austria in fear. "You know its rude to ignore people, Italy." Austria glares down at the shaking Italian. "..." Austria turns and walks away from Italy. After Austria turns the corner and goes down another hallway Italy starts to let himself cry. "I-i remember...w-what you did to me..."

~FLASHBACK~

Chibitalia is sweeping with a sad look. "Now that Holy Rome is gone I don't have anyone to play with anymore..." Chibitalia sweeps a couple more minutes. "Italy!" "I-im coming !" Chibitalia rushes to Austrias door and knocks on the door before going in. "W-what did you need ?" Italy didnt like this atmosphere it made him feel unsafe. "Italy come here." Italy walks over to him. "M-mister Austria..?" Austria looks at Italy with lust. ' looks scary...why is he looking at me like that?' Austria leans over and lifts up Chibitalias dress. "Mister Austria what are you doing?! Y-your scaring me!" Austria rips off Italy's underwear. "No! ! Help!" "She took the day off she's not going to help you." Austria says in a drunk tone. " please stop! Please!" Austria unzips his pants and pulls out his member. 'I-i have to run!' Chibitalia attempts to run away but gets pulled back by Austria. "I was going to be a little kind but now that you ran away you don't deserve it." Austria thrusts into Italy over and over. "No! Stop! It hurts! Stop! Take it out!" Italy screams in pain as tears roll down his face. After a few more thrusts Italy feels something hot and wet in him. "N-no..." Italy falls to the ground and starts crying as Austra leaves the room.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"I'll never forgive you Austria...never..." Italy hugs his knees to his chest and continues to cry.

A/N:Sorry it was a bit late I'm getting ready for school that starts in a week. As usual I request two reviews.


	5. Comfort

Germany looked around the meeting room again sighing angrily. Italy is still not here. "It vas a mistake letting him go by himself...now he's probably lost or out talking to vomen..." Germany sighs again. "Bruder!" Germany jumps a little when he hears Prussia call him. "Ja?" "Vhere is Ita-Chan!? I wanted to impress him vith my awesomeness!" Germany runs his fingers through his hair. Prussia pauses looking at his younger brother with concern on his face. "Vhats vrong vest? Jou seem stressed..." In actuality Germany was stressed. But he wasn't about to tell Prussia that. He'll freak out and draw attention. "Nein I'm fine...just vorried about Italy..." "Kesesese~! I'll go get him for jou bruder!" Germany thinks it over for a moment. "...Fine but be back vith him in a hour or I'll come get jou both." "Got it!" Prussia bolts out the door and starts looking in all of the hallways. " Now...vhere could Ita-Chan be?" Prussia turned a corner. "Vait...is zhat..crying?" Prussia quietly moves towards the crying. Prussia turns the corner and sees Italy curled up in a ball crying. "Ita-Chan..? Vhats vrong?" Prussia slowly moves towards the crying Italian carefully trying not to upset him anymore than he is. Italy slowly looks up and sees Prussia crouched in front of him. "P-prussia...? W-why are you h-here?" Italy wipes away his tears but it doesn't stop new ones from spilling from his eyes. "Oh Italy..." 'Whoever the hell made him cry will get a Prussian beating!' Prussia thought to himself. 'But first I need to take care of Italy.' "Ita-chan? Vhy are jou crying?" "I...I..." Italy starts sobbing into his hands. "Italy.." Prussia wraps his arms around Italy and hugs him close. "Jou don't have to tell me...I'm just vorried..." Italy crys into Prussia's shirt for a couple minutes and starts to calm down. 'I'm going to have to lie to you...sorry Prussia.' Italy lifts his head off of Prussia's chest and looks at him. "N-nothing happened...I just...thought about H-holy Rome..." Prussia flinches at the name of his deceased brother. 'I don't think that's it but...I'll drop it for now...' "Vell Italy know zhat jou can alvays come to me if jou're feeling down. Ok?" "S-si.." The two hug each other for a couple more minutes. "Ve should go head to zhe meeting or my bruder vill have our heads!" "Ah, si! I-i don't want doitsu angry!" "Zhen lets go!" Italy and Prussia get up and head to the meeting room. "U-umm Prussia?" "Ja?" "P-please don't tell anyone about me crying...I don't want anyone to worry." Prussia looks at Italy for a couple moments. "Ok I vont." "Grazie Prussia." With that being said the two enter the meeting room and get ready for a long boring meeting.

A/N:I feel really bad for the last chapter so here's a kinda happy chapter. And the awesome Prussia made his appearance! Yay! I think you guys know the drill. Two more reviews please!


	6. Suspicion

Shortly after the meeting ended Prussia went up to Italy to talk to him. "How are jou doing Ita-chan?" "I'm fine! Thanks for asking Prussia!" 'No I'm not...' Italy thought the truth to himself. Germany walks over and looks at Italy. "So vhere vere jou?" "I was distracted by some pretty flowers in a vase! I'm sorry doitsu!" Prussia was surprised at how easily Italy lied. And to Germany of all people. 'He really must not want anyone to know..' Prussia thought to himself making a note to keep a closer eye on Italy. "Ve~ Doitsu can we go out for pasta?" Germany sighs. "Don't jou ever get tired of zhat stuff?" "Nope~!" Germany sighs again. "Vell I guess we can...jou ready?" "Si!" Germany gets up out of his seat and him and Italy leave the building. "I vill figure out vhat jou're hiding from me Ita-Chan..."

~With Germany and Italy~

'That was to close. Prussia was getting really suspicious oh me..' Italy thought to himself silently calming down. He couldn't let anyone figure out how broken he was. Not after hiding it for so long. "Italy?" Italy jumps in surprise. "Si doitsu?" "Vhat vere jou zhinking just now?" "I was just thinking if any pretty girls might be there!" 'Oh course that's what he's thinking I mean this is Italy you are talking to!' Germany screamed in his head."Vell ve are just going zhere for food. Not for vomen. Understood?!" "Yes sir!" Italy puts his hand up to his head saluting having his sleeve slide down a bit. Italy notices and lowers his arm tugging his sleeve down. "Anyways lets go get pasta~!" Germany and italy continue walking to the restaurant. 'Was that...a cut?' Germany continues looking at Italys arm that was now securely covered by his sleeve. "Something wrong, Germany?" Germany looks up and stares into Italys eyes. "Huh?" "You keep staring at my arm, are you OK?" "Ja...I'm fine...jou know jou can alvays talk to me if zheres zomething vrong right?" "Si~!" "Okay..." Italy stares at Germany. 'You need to mind your own business. I don't want your help...I'll have to remember to be extra careful around Germany..' The two continue walking to the restaurant and go inside when they get there. "Ve~ I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick ok?" "Ja..." "Be right back!'

~With Germany~

"I keep zhinking about Italys arm...vhen he comes out of zhe bathroom I'll look at it. Zhere shouldn't be anyzhing zhere. I mean he doesn't do zhat kind of stuff...right? I'm vorrying to much.."

~With Italy~

"Oh mio dio! He saw it! He saw my arm!...I kept it hidden so long and now if he knows he'll tell everyone and they'll will treat me way differently...I don't want that! I won't let that happen...I think I can still fix this.."

After a couple minutes Italy walks out of the bathroom and walks towards germany. "Sorry! Did i keep you waiting?" "Nein...hey Italy?" "Si?" "May i...look at jour arm?" "Umm si?" Italy moves both of his arms to where germany can see them. Germany lifts up the left sleeve and sees nothing then lifts the right sleeve and also sees nothing. "Are you done?" "Ja." 'It worked! He doesnt know! Thank dio!' Italy starts eating his pasta while Germany looks at Italy. 'I don't think you're telling the truth...I will figure out what's going on Italy.'


	7. Tears

Translation notes: Ti amo=I love you

Italy and Germany are currently walking to Italys house to drop off Italy. They arrive and turn to eachother. "Ve~ I'll see you tomorrow doitsu!" "Ja. See you tomorrow.." Italy goes inside his house and immediately goes into his bathroom. "That was a close call...luckily I have foundation on me in case something like this happens." Italy turns on the water and washes the foundation off of his arms. "Dio. How can girls wear this stuff every day?" Italy grabs his towel and drys his arms off. "I wonder...what would have Germany done if he saw my scars?" Italy puts the towel in the dirty laundry. "Probably pity me..I don't want that." Italy sighs. "Maybe I should take a shower...it usually gets my mind off of stuff like this." Italy takes off his shirt revealing his scarred arms and then slides off his pants and boxers. He puts his clothes in the laundry and steps into the shower.

~After the shower~

Italy steps out of the shower grabbing his towel and drying himself off. Italy walks into his room and puts on a tank top and shorts and brushes his hair. Italy sighs sadly and lies on his bed. "I don't wanna go to his grave..I'll just end up crying." Italy reaches under his bed and pulls out a painting and looks at it sadly. "I miss you Holy Rome..." A tear slides down Italy's cheek. "I'm so alone Holy Rome..I wish..you didn't leave me.." Italy curls into a ball and starts crying. "I miss you so much...why did you leave me?..I needed you Holy Rome..." Italy cries harder thinking about the times him and Holy Roman Empire shared. "T-ti amo Holy Rome... A-and I always will..." Italy wipes away his tears and cries himself to sleep.

AN: I'm sorry it's kinda short..I promise the next one will be longer. And you guys should check out my new hetalia fanfic called 'Total hetalia island'!


	8. Memories?

AN: I finally am updating! Don't kill me please...*grabs a shield* Anyways sorry for the long wait! I hit writers block...but I just figured out what I could do! Anyways lets get to the long awaited chapter shall we?

~Germany's POV~

I sigh as I take off my glasses and run my hands through my hair. I just finished all my paperwork and its almost two in the morning. "Italys been acting strange lately...did I do somezhing to upset him?" I sigh and get up out of my chair and head to my bedroom. "I can't recall offending him..." I slide off my trousers and climb into bed. "I'll think more about it tommorow.. I need to sleep."

~Germanys Dream~

A little boy dressed in black is looking at a little girl with a curl pointing out the side of her head. "Please don't leave me!" The girl cries out on the verge of tears. "I have to..I have to grow bigger...I'm sorry." The boy in black replied sadly. "No! Please..! Holy Rome please don't leave me!" "I'm sorry...I have to go..." The boy looks down at his feet. "W-well if your leaving...then take these!" The little girl takes off her panties and hands them to the boy. "Your underwear..?" "Si! That way you have something to remember me by!" "Oh, thank you...what exactly do people do in your country if someone's leaving?" "Well we usually kiss!" "O-oh.." The boy known as Holy Rome blushes and steps towards the girl. "M-may I..?" "Si!" Holy Rome and the girl lean their faces close to each other and kiss. "I have loved you since the nine hundreds..." "Ti amo Holy Rome..." The boy turns and slowly walks away off to war. "I will wait for you Holy Rome! And when you come back I'll cook a feast!..."

~Germanys Pov~

I jolt up and hold my head. 'What the hell was with that dream? Did I know those people?' I slowly let go of my head. "That girl...looked like Italy. Does he have a sister? Und who is Holy Rome?" I sigh and look at the time. "I need to go back to sleep...tommorow I can ask Italy about the little girl.."


	9. Little sister?

Germany's POV

I watch my allies run around the track doing their daily workout. Japan was on his eighth lap while Italy was on his second lap. "Italy pick up zhe pace!" I yell hoping he would hurry up. 'I'm still suspicious of Italy's behavior..he has been acting...not happy lately. Like he is hiding something..' I look at my watch and see that we have been at the track for an hour now and Italy is only on his third lap. "Verdamnit...Italy hurry up! Ve have more training to do!" Italy looks at me panting. "Ve~ Germany I'm tired! You're working us to hard." "Jou're supposed to work out a lot! Zhat vay jou can fight back against zhe allies..!" Italy just rolls his eyes and continues to walk his lap. 'Did...Italy just roll his eyes?! Something is up...' I sit on a bench waiting for Italy to finish his laps and let my mind wander. 'That dream last night...it was so weird. Who was that girl? And the boy? Does Italy no anything about this? I should ask him once he finally finishes his laps...' "Ve~ Germany what's wrong?" I snap my head up. "Are jou done vith jour laps Italia?" Italy shakes his head and looks at me. "I was finishing my lap and I saw you and thought something was wrong so I came over to ask if you were okay." "I'm okay I just have somezhing on my mind...Italy do jou have a younger sister?"

Italy's POV

I stare at Germany confused. 'Where the hell did he get the thought that I have a younger sister? More importantly... Why is he asking me?' I slowly shake my head and stare at him in the eyes. "No...why?" Germany looks at me with a bit of disbelief. "No reason..I just vanted to know." "Are you sure?.." "Ja.." "Okay then. Do you have anymore questions Germany?" Germany shakes his head. "Nein...Go finish jour laps." I sigh dramatically so he won't be suspicious. 'I know he is getting suspicious... I hate acting so fake...but its for the best. Why did he ask me that though?' I stop in my tracks as my mind flashes back to Holy Rome. "Stop it...he's dead..it was just a coincidence that he asked that. Just curiosity.." I slowly walk the rest of my laps feeling depressed as hell


	10. Holy Rome?

~Germanys POV~

I lie on my bed once I get home. "Italy said he doesn't have a sister...but in my dream that girl clearly looked like Italy and Romano...It was just a dream so it doesn't mean it's real. But it just seemed so real..." I roll over and pull the blankets over my body. "Maybe a good night's sleep will help me.." I close my eyes and go to the land of sleep.

~Germanys Dream~

I sit up and realise I was lying on a patch of flowers. "What? Flowers? I was just in my bed.." I look around and see a figure off in the distance. I get up and walk towards the figures. Once I get close enough I notice its the little boy in the black cape that I saw last night in my dream last night. "Again? Why do I keep seeing this boy?.." A little girl in a green dress runs towards the boy with a big smile on her face. "Holy Rome! What did you want to talk to me about?" 'Holy Rome? That must be the boys name...strange...that name seems a bit familiar.' I shrug off the thought and listen in on the conversation. "O-oh Italy! I wanted to ask you something...please become part of the Holy Roman Empire with me!" The little girl Italy looks down sad. "Holy Rome...you know I can't do that.." "But Italy you have to! I'm heading off to war..." This caught my interest. This little boy was going off to war? But he is not strong enough..."T-to war!? Why!? Y-you said you would stay with me! Why are you leaving Holy Rome!?" "I have to fight for my land Italy...I'm sorry...please forgive me.." I look over and see the little girl start crying. "Please don't cry Italy...I promise I will come back..." The little girl looks up. "Promise?.." "I promise." The little girl smiles. "I will make a great feast for you when you come back! I'll make you whatever you want!" Holy Rome smiles. "That sounds lovely...Italy..?" "Sí?" "...I have loved you since the 900's..." The little girl Italy blushes and smiles. "I've loved you for a long time too Holy Rome!"

~Germany's POV~

I suddenly jolt awake when my alarm on my phone goes off. "What a weird dream...Why am I dreaming so much about those two? I don't even know them..." I sit up and get ready for a shower. But as I get ready I realize that all I can think about is one sentence. "I've loved you since the 900's...Now what is damn special about that sentence?!"


	11. Useless

~Italy's POV~

I groan and roll over when my alarm goes off. "Why does Germany need to start all the meetings so damn early!? We do need our sleep.." I stretch and get up out of bed and grab some clothes and head to the shower. "Maybe it's because America and some of the other countries are to tired to argue." I shrug and take off my clothes and step into the shower and begin washing myself.

~Timeskip~

"That was a much needed shower, I feel so stressed relived now.." 'But I know that won't last long..' I sigh and pull the top of my uniform over my head and pull my pants up. "I hope- Holy Fuck! I'm fucking thirty minutes late to the meeting! Germany is going to scream my ear off!" I quickly grab my keys and run to my car. Once I start it up I speed to where the meeting is.

~Timeskip brought to you by Italy's 'driving'~

~Germanys POV~

"Where is italy!? He's thirty minutes late! We can't stay here forever!" I groan angrily and rub my throbbing temple. 'And he just started getting better at getting to meetings on time too..' I jolt a bit when I hear tire screech and a car door slam open and closed nearby. "Finally he's here." I get up and begin walking down the stairs to lecture Italy. "Italy!" The panting Italian looks up at me and he looks stressed the fuck out. 'Maybe I shouldn't lecture him right now. No! He needs to learn better!' "Italy you're thirty minutes late! I will not tolerate this irresponsible behavior!" "G-germany I-" "Shut up! I don't want to hear your excuse! You were either flirting, eating pasta,sleeping, or petting a cat." "But Germany I wasn't-" "Just go to the damn meeting room already! You've wasted enough time already!" The Italian looks down and silently nods and begins walking to the meeting room. 'Maybe I was a bit to harsh?'

~Italys POV~

"Germany was pissed as I expected..but he didn't have to be that mean.." I drag my feet across the floor, slowly walking to my destination. 'I know the moment I get to the meeting room they're all going to be pissed off with me and yell at me..' I look up and notice I'm already at the doors to the meeting room. Considering I was dragging my feet and walking slowly that's surprising. I tremble and slowly grab the knob to the door handle. 'Here goes nothing..' I slowly open the door and all eyes go to me. "There you are Italy!" "What the fuck took you so long bastard!?" "That wasn't awesome to show up thirty minutes late Ita-Chan.." "Dude! Why did keep us waiting so long?!" "Bloody git, taking forever.." "Useless Italy always does..."


	12. The Golden Gate Bridge

ally super important note: Please, please, please do not attempt suicide. You have so much to live for even if it doesn't seem like it, you weren't just put on this earth so you could feel so much pain and kill yourself. You may be going through so much pain, and trust me it can be really bad, but that pain you're being put through is because God wanted you to be stronger(even if you don't believe in God(not sure if I do or not) but the thing that put you on this planet wants you stronger). Please, someone loves you. Whether it be a dog,butterfly,cat,mom,dad,sister,brother or someone you haven't met yet, someone loves you. And if that isn't enough then don't you have a goal? Live for that goal. And when you accomplish that goal make another one because you're awesome and you deserve to live. And if that's not enough well, think about your future children, don't you want them to be able to be born? Don't you want to feel that happiness of holding your baby that loves you? Never ever consider killing yourself please! If you want to you can message me, I won't judge you or laugh at you because I've been through a lot of shit as well, something nobody should have ever gone through. And if you don't want to message me or someone you trust then please, please! Call one of these hotlines, please. I love you guys, even if I haven't met you yet, I love you. And you deserve to live 3

I froze at the last insult. 'Useless Italy. I'm always called that why do I feel like crying now? Who said it...?' My eyes look around the room and stop on Romano. 'My own brother...I have to go. I can feel the pressure building in my chest and my eyes begin burning. I can't allow them to see me cry!' I turn around and open the door ready to say out it until someone grabs me by the shoulder. "Italy where do you-" I quickly shove Germany's hand off my shoulder and run off, feeling the warm tears run down my face. 'I don't want to be near any of those assholes! Not now or ever!' "If I'm so useless then I guess they don't mind if I leave permanently!"

~Germany's POV~

'He was crying. Happy go lucky Feliciano was crying. Why? Was it because the countries bitched at him at being late? He had to know why Feliciano was crying, he doesn't just cry for no reason.' "Meeting is cancelled." "Pardon?" Arthur looks over at Germany as do all the countries in the room. "I said the meeting is cancelled!" I yell and then begin going after Italy. 'I need to know why he was crying. I need to comfort him..! But my first task is to find him. Please don't do anything stupid Italy..'

~Italys POV~

I ran. I don't know where or how much I ran but I ran until I couldn't run anymore. "Why does everyone hate me!? Why does always judge me and bully me!? They've been doing this since I was little! WHY DOES EVERYONE THAT ACTUALLY CARE LEAVE ME! WHY CAN'T MY BROTHER LOVE ME!? WHY DO I ALWAYS DISAPPOINT EVERYONE!?" All I could do was scream and cry as I was in a middle of a empty park. "I shouldn't even be here..I don't want to be here If all I ever do is disappoint people." I pushes myself up off the ground and wiped my teary face. 'I want to die...I want to just die and get it over with.' I look began walking in a direction, I don't know where I'm going but I'll keep walking until I'm at the place I want to be.

~Germanys POV~

"Where is Italy!? Where could have he gone?!" I growl and look around me. "He couldn't have gone that far right? I ran right after him so.." I tapped a random American woman on the shoulder that was passing by me. "Yes?" She turned around not seeming very pleased that I touched her shoulder without her permission, but I didn't care about that right now. "Have you seen a male with brown hair with a odd curl sticking out of his hair running around? He was wearing a blue uniform." "Yea I saw him, he appeared to be upset. He ran towards the park." I nod. "Thank you very much for your time." I begin running towards the park this woman spoke of. 'Please still be there...'

~Italys POV~

I suddenly stopped walking and looked up examining my surroundings. 'Im at a bridge...' I look around more and notice exactly what bridge this is. "This is the Golden Gate Bridge.." I put my hands on top of the railing. "I hear a lot of people every year commit suicide on this one bridge..So much that they have put up signs to try to prevent people committing suicide here." I look around and spot a sign that indeed was trying to prevent you from jumping with one of the suicide hotlines on it. "But they most likely ignore that don't they.." I stare into the distance leaning onto the railing. 'If I commit suicide will I go to heaven still? Or will I go to hell with all of the sinners? Will I actually jump or will I chicken out? Will I die from the fall or live? Will people be happy when I'm dead? I hope so, they'll have nothing to bitch about then..' I sigh and stand up straight. "I need to do this before I chicken out. Or before someone stops me..if anyone even would want to." I slip off my shoes and get on top of the railing and look down beneath me. "This is it...I'll finally be free.." I wait a few moments and my heart breaks a bit more than it already was. "So no one will try to help even..That's fine." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

And then I jumped


	13. The whitest of rooms

Translations:  
Sai che siamo solo preoccupati per te ?! Non si può tirare merda come questo Feli! Lo sapevate-(English)You know we're just worried about you?! You can not pull shit like this Feli! Did you know-  
Va via(Enlglish)Go away  
Vaffanculo(English)Fuck you  
Ti amo fratello(English)I love you brother  
Dio lei è uno stronzo(English)God she's a asshole

~Feliciano's POV~  
White. That was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I could hear a heart monitor and some snoring, I turned to my right to see a beeping heart monitor and a sleeping Romeo in a chair next to my bed. "Where the fuck am I...?" I turn a bit and cringe in pain, I look down and see that literally most of my body is in a cast. "Jesus..I'm surprised I didn't fucking die jesus fucking Christ..." I quickly look to my right to see a waking up Romeo that's already tearing up by looking at the state I'm in. "Fratello..why?! Why the fuck did you jump off the god damn building?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO IT YOU DAMN IDIOT?! Sai che siamo solo preoccupati per te ?! Non si può tirare merda come questo Feli! Lo sapevate-" Just then Romano ran in. "What's with the damn yelling?! Can't you tell he's trying to-" Romano stopped cold in his tracks when he looked over and saw me awake. "Why?...How come? Do we mean nothing to you? Do you not know how worried we all were?! How could you Feli?! NONNO AND EVERYONE WAS SO DAMN SCARED THAT YOU WOULDN'T MAKE IT! So tell me! Why?!" "Because you all forgot about me. You used me. You ignored me. HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW SOMEONE CARED WHEN I'M CONSTANTLY IGNORED EH?!" I flop against the pillows and rub my sore throat. Just then nonno and the doctor walked in, nonno only stared heavily at me. "Constantly ignored eh? Well I'm kinda glad we came to the conclusion to where your going after this. After being in a safe room your going up north to a hospital for these kind of things until we think your better." All the doctor did was sigh dramatically and nod. "...Your fucking kidding right nonno?" All Romano and Romeo did was stare agape at our nonno, they couldn't believe what he was saying either. "Nope, after were done visiting your to be moved for at least a few days then you go up north." "...I fucking hate you. Va via." Romeo suddenly stood up. "I don't think I can stay here without yelling at you, I'm sorry fratello." Romano nodded in agreement. "Bullshit. You know you could, you're just going to leave while I get sent to a fucking white room and up north?! Vaffanculo! You're fucking traitors!" All nonno did was roll his eyes and nod towards the door. "Come." Both my brothers followed our nonno, but Romano and Romeo stopped in their tracks for a moment. As Romano looked back sadly they both uttered the same thing. "Ti amo fratello.." As I tear up quite a bit I swear I hear nonno utter it too as they all leave. "Doctor can I at least stay in here a bit longer..?" The female doctor just rolls her eyes and nods. "I guess until dinner. Understand this Feliciano, you did this to yourself." All I do is tear up a bit and nod.  
"Dio lei è uno stronzo.."


End file.
